


To Lead

by cytryne



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: '''''for the emphasis''''', Gen, aka I did it and didn't want to edit, also accidentally half in passive voice, ngl this is half because I adore haleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytryne/pseuds/cytryne
Summary: She was proud and strong. She was the warrior and the child. She was lost in a new world and leading others as blind as her. She was settled and never.Snapshots of Haleth, from childhood to leaving Thargelion.





	To Lead

She was three, clinging to her brother's hand, other on her hip, head held high in pride and a refusal to be intimidated as she stared up at her father. She didn't like him. A large, scary man who only came home every few nights and always chose to hug 'Dar instead of her when he did. Not that 'Dar complained. _He_ liked him. Hal thought he should leave them well alone since he obviously didn't want to see them if he didn't come more often.

....

She was five, hitting a boy because he called 'Dar entitled. The crack of his nose was the best feeling she'd ever felt, the thrill of defeating someone bigger than her intoxicating before she even knew what that was. He cried. She nearly giggled.

....

She was eight, glaring at her father even as he told her she would get to learn how to fight after all. She didn't care that it was good-she _hated_ him. But she accepted the training anyway, because she was going to be the best and beat up the people who wanted to beat her up. No one would ever get to be in charge of her...except 'Dar. She'd do nearly anything for 'Dar.

....

She was ten, crying and refusing to let 'Dar go. He'd just told her he had to start learning separately from him now, because he had to get to learn how to be chieftain now. She never wanted to let him out of her sight and never had. But it was okay, in a way. Now she could do whatever she wanted without him keeping her back. He'd only ever learn after she was done.

....

She was fifteen and angry, tired of being treated differently for something out of her control. She hated Haldad even more now, for what his choice to raise her as the warrior to 'Dar's leader had done to everyone else's opinions of her. But she was becoming the best anyway, it wouldn't take too much longer. She'd show them all.

....

She was twenty, smiling as her brother and his new wife exchanged names and welcoming her into her family. Then she hit a tree until blood was splattered across it and she had hurt herself almost too much to continue. He was happy, and that was what mattered. But she was being thrown out into the dirt, again. This time by her own twin. She'd never be important to anyone but herself.

....

She was twenty-five, cooing at her darling nephew and promising to never let him ever come to harm. She was strong enough, now.

....

She was twenty-five and trying not to grimace at the men she was supposed to command. Everyone she'd ever fought with, now under her group of scouts and guards and looking at her with the same distaste. It felt more like a punishment than a promotion.

....

She was twenty-six, laughing alongside the same people she used to hate. Secretly, she still did. 

....

She was thirty-four and there was nothing but smoke and clashing swords. Screaming horses and the sickly scent of blood overpowered her senses until she could barely focus and her sight narrowed to the few feet in front of her blade. No one could breath within ten feet of her without being sought out and cut down. But sheer will and training was not enough, with dwindling manpower and strength. She would die here, like her brother.

....

She was thirty-four and blinking up at the creature who'd helped save them as he? spoke in words she did not understand. But that did not apparently matter to him, as the others like him swarmed their camp and _touched_ them and kept talking in that strange tongue. All she could do was watch, unable to understand, as they were both helped and pulled into a life she did not understand where she could do nothing but keep her people together.

....

She was thirty-four and hadn't thought the world would be like this.

....

She was thirty-four and utterly confused, trying to understand the creature- _Eldar_?-as he talked to her again, slowly now, as if he was trying to explain something. She shook her head, nearly angry at her perceived failure yet again. He sighed and started even slower than before.

....

She was thirty-four and stumbling through words, through cultural differences. They were treating her like a child, a fool, talking over her head. She couldn't figure out how to make them respect her as a leader. He did, though. He'd seen her strength before and didn't act like should was less than his equal, so she taught him some of their secrets.

....

She was thirty-six and ready to lead, tired of being helped in a way that felt equally helpful and controlling.


End file.
